Khione's Wrath
by Nyx Nox
Summary: Khione's anger about the failure at the Wolf House leaves her son and daughter frozen in their cabin. It is up to the other halfbloods to free them and make sure they are left emotionally unscathed.


**A/N:** The end of The Lost Hero got me wondering what would have happened if Khione had children who were at Camp Halfblood. So this came out. I apologize for any oocness that appears. I've not written Percy Jackson since I was fifteen years old. I don't know if I'll continue or not but I figured this was a start.

* * *

It started as an ordinary winter day at Camp Halfblood for siblings Krista and Kieran de Talvi. They awoke before the sun rose and headed for the showers, hoping to secure a chance to bathe without being interrupted. The day was the same as any other, the black haired fifteen and sixteen year olds were going about their daily business, until after lunchtime.

Krista and Kieran carried on an animated discussion about the quest that a few demigods were sent on and came to a pause outside the cabin they shared. It was white in color with a simple exterior. The inside was magnificent. The floor was covered with tiny clusters of snowflakes and ice, with a temperature that was kept exactly at freezing. Krista and Kieran were used to it though.

Besides, children who could summon ice and snow at the drop of a dime required an environment that was fit for their powers. Snow never seemed to be a bother for them. The summers, however, were always tough. They couldn't seem to handle high temperatures and were prone to fainting during the hottest days of the summer.

"Do you think they'll make it back alright?" Krista asked her older brother. Her hair was pulled back into a braid; her brown eyes alight with wonder.

"I dunno, sis." Kieran shrugged, "I wouldn't worry until they don't arrive in time for the head counselors' meeting." It was only a day away. Kieran's lips twitched into a smile when his sister seemed upset by his words, "Oh, come on Krista! I'm only joking." Krista rolled her eyes and ventured into the cabin. She stopped short in the doorway, grimacing when her brother bumped into her.

"Krista, what is it?" He asked, his eyes growing wide when he spotted a cloaked figure in the center of the room.

"Who is it," The figure corrected him and lowered its hood. A mass of black curls shrouded the figure's face but the demigods recognized the goddess the moment they first sighted the hair color. They got down on their knees and bowed their heads.

"Forgive us, mother." Krista whispered, "We did not recognize you."

"You have our sincerest of apologies, miss." Kieran added. It was rumored that their mother had a terrible temper. They did not want to find out if the information was true.

"May I ask what brings you here?" Krista glanced upward, her eyes soaking in the appearance of the goddess. Their mother never visited them.

Khione took a deep breath, "You ignored my messages." She spoke sternly, "I tried three times before deciding to come see you for myself."

"You tried to contact us?" Krista gulped, looking back down. She remembered a dream, but it seemed like a nightmare at the time. "I'm sorry. We couldn't just leave the camp."

She glanced up again, nervously eyeing her mother, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough." Khione growled, "The imbécile of a demigod succeeded." Kieran tilted his head to the side.

"Isn't that a good thing, mother?" He asked her, never imagining that his words would spark an argument between mother and children.

"No," Khione hissed, standing up fully. She glared down at her children, "Get up and look at me." Krista and Kieran rose to their feet, looking over their mother.

"I see nothing wrong," Krista spoke in a whisper.

"Nothing? Nothing?" The goddess pulled her children forward by the front of their shirts, "Le fils d'Héphaïstos pris mon pouvoir." (The son of Hephaestus stole my power.)

"Je suis désolé." (I'm sorry.) Kieran stated. Their mother was speaking French? He was lucky enough to have taken a few classes in middle school that helped him understand what the goddess was saying.

"Did you hurt him?" Krista asked, frowning at her mother. Leo only would have acted if provoked. It took a lot of nerve for a demigod to purposefully harm a god.

"Hardly a scratch." Khione sneered at her daughter, "I wanted your assistance in catching them and got nothing in return. I made a mistake in ever having you."

"You tried to hurt my friends." Krista cried out, "Mother how could y-" Her sentence was left unfinished. Khione growled. Suddenly the room grew much colder. The girl appeared to be stuck, frozen in place. Kieran opened his mouth to protest and met a similar fate.

A few hours would pass and the two would be encased in a block of ice. It began to snow inside the room. The light dusting would turn into a few feet by the time night came around.

"You will obey me next time." Khione growled at her children, "Otherwise I will be sure to find a way to freeze you forever."

* * *

"Khione's cabin isn't here," Clarisse smirked when she arrived at the council meeting. "Pay up, Stoll."

Travis looked disappointed and slipped a gold drachma into her hand. There was no knowing what facts were true or not but one thing was certain. Khione sided against the demigods on the quest. Her kids were likely too ashamed to show up.

The group got down to business after that. It wasn't until shortly before the meeting was adjourned that the de Talvi's were mentioned.

"Chiron, the de Talvi's failed to show up to dinner last night and today's meals," Miranda Gardner murmured. "I'm beginning to think we should send someone to check on the cabin."

"You only noticed because you've got your eyes on Kieran," Travis piped in. He laughed when Miranda's features flushed with color.

"That gives me all the reason to worry about him," She announced with a shake of her head. "But seriously, they could be hurt or something."

Chiron raised a hoof to silence Travis before he got another word in.

"Annabeth, Will, and Leo, I leave you in charge of giving the cabin a check in. Tonight if you can," He said.

"Yes sir," Will grinned, "I'm assuming Valdez is coming in case the thermometer got frozen again?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Come on. We should go while it's light out. I really hope Khione didn't release her wrath on them." She muttered while they headed to the cabin.

"Khione is their mother?" Leo's eyes widened.

"Yep," Annabeth and Will said at the same time.

"You've already seen her temper," Annabeth sighed. "It's unfortunate but some of the gods punish their children when things don't go their way. None of the wind gods like mortals."

"Holy crap," Will gasped once they arrived outside the cabin. Snow was leaking out from under the door and spreading over to the cabin next door. "How did this go unnoticed?" It definitely wasn't snow from the few storms that ravaged the camp.

"I don't know," Annabeth bit into her lip, "But I think we need to dress warmly and fetch Chiron."

"I'm on it." Will announced and turned, darting toward the big house.

"Come on, Leo," Annabeth murmured. The son of Hephaestus was staring at the cabin.

"It's not my fault, right?" He asked in a whisper.

"No, of course not," She answered him. "Khione got mad. It's no surprise her cabin was on the receiving end of her wrath."

"Are you sure?" Leo looked at the ground while they walked back toward Athena's cabin.

"Positive," She grinned, "Valdez, we passed your cabin…"

"Annabeth I don't need a coat," He clicked his tongue at her.

"Oh right," The daughter of Athena rolled her eyes while she stuck her jacket on. "Alright, let's go."

"The door's frozen shut." She announced when they arrived back at the cabin. Will and Chiron arrived a moment after.

"Step aside Chase," Leo mumbled, "I want to try something." The son of Hephaestus took a deep breath and summoned a small flame in his hand. He curled his fingers around the door, slowly turning the knob until the door was able to open.

"There's so much snow." Will breathed out when the door opened. He'd never been in the cabin of the snow children but the amount of snow didn't seem livable. He was brandishing a snow shovel and already clearing a path to walk on.

"Kieran, Krista?" Annabeth called out. The demigods and the satyr frowned when no one answered.

"Oh gods, guys," Will, who had taken the lead, called out. He was face to face with two enormous blocks of ice. "You'd better come quickly." The de Talvi's were stuck in the center.

"Whoa…" Leo stared at the demigods. "I don't think I can free them."

"Chiron, what should we do?" Will asked. His mind was racing. "We need to relocate them to the infirmary and boost the heat."

Chiron stared at the ice, gobsmacked, and shook his head, "Get your cabin mates please, Will. Annabeth, see if Clarisse and the rest of her cabin can come. We're going to need to move them without dropping them. I fear the worst if it shatters."

"Yes Chiron," The two answered and disappeared from the cabin.

"What should I do?" Leo looked at Chiron.

"Find the thermostat," The satyr answered. "It's in the back of the cabin near the bathrooms and likely set at the lowest temperature. Unfreeze it and put it up the highest it can go."

Leo nodded and trudged through the snow covered cabin. He was thankful Khione wasn't his parent. He arrived at the thermostat soon after and summoned a flame, keeping it just far away from the cabin wall to keep from lighting things on fire. They didn't need frozen demigods and a destroyed cabin as well.

"Got it," He announced once the ice around the control melted. He gave it a turn and shivered, hoping the machinery itself wasn't broken. He would return to check the mechanics of it once the demigods were removed from the cabin.

Annabeth arrived with the Ares cabin and appeared to be developing a plan to remove the de Talvi's from the cabin.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked when he neared the group.

"I'm not sure yet," Annabeth answered him. "But I'll let you know. Do we have wheelbarrows large enough to carry them?"

"I'll grab one." One of Apollo's sons called. "Come on." He dragged a few of his half-brothers out of the house. No one even noticed the arrival of Will and his cabin.

"Will, do you know anything about the ice they're in?" Annabeth questioned him.

"It should just thaw," Will shrugged, "Leo said he got rid of the hand powers she had but that didn't stop her from summoning it. They've been here for a while by the looks of it. We'll need to stick them in a sauna and be prepared for disorientation when they're fully back."

"They get dehydrated easily once the summer comes." A young daughter of Apollo added. "I treated them a few times last summer. The warm weather seems to mess with their genes."

"Right," Annabeth grimaced. "Let's get to work."

It took nearly two hours to move the demigods but they eventually brought them to the infirmary. The two were each set in a large, pool like barrel with holes at the bottom to drain the water. They would disappear once the majority of the ice was gone.

The temperature in the infirmary was unbearable so Will, Leo, Chiron, and Annabeth took turns watching from the doorway. It felt like forever but Will eventually happily cried out. The ice blocks were gone and the demigods only had a thin layer of ice around their skin.

"Guys, I think we can transfer them to a bed now," He excitedly announced. The four worked together to stick the demigods on a bed. The temperature was brought down to a more tolerable degree that still encouraged the ice to melt. "Now we wait."

Kieran was the first to stir. His teeth chattered together and his vision slowly returned. He didn't remember falling asleep in the infirmary.

"Krista?" He cried out and sat up with a wince. It felt as though he was exiting an icy bath. The movement sent pieces of ice flying off his body. "Oh gods, Krista. What did she do to us?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Annabeth asked in a surprisingly soft tone. Kieran flinched and leaned back in his sheets.

"No." He shuddered. "Where's Krista?"

"Don't worry," She murmured, "She's beside you."

Her words didn't seem to calm him down.

"Mr. de Talvi, don't make me get Will in here to sedate you," She spoke in a serious tone. "You aren't well and need to rest."

"I can't rest until I know my sister is okay." Kieran growled. He raised a hand to shoot a blast of ice at the blonde and hissed. Nothing happened. "What in Tartarus?"

"The powers still work." Annabeth snickered, "We took an extra precaution and will removed the gloves once you're coherent enough to function."

Kieran rolled his eyes and said nothing else on the subject. It was rude to lash out like he had but Krista was his only priority in life. They went through too much for him to lose her at such a young age.

"Do you want to talk?" Annabeth asked once he seemed to calm down. "I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner."

"No," The teen growled, "She wanted you to take your time in finding us. It was her way of punishment for not assisting her."

"She?" Annabeth arched an eyebrow.

"My mother. She called us a mistake and I…" He frowned, "I don't know what happened after that."

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are greatly appreciated. (:


End file.
